You And Me
by screamlikeabanshee
Summary: One shot to "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Edmund can't stop staring at Roxy and he doesn't care who on the Dawn Treader knows.What will happen when they have to leave? Edmund/Roxy.


________

**Note: **

Just a little one shot set to "You And Me" by Lifehouse.

Roxy belongs to me. Edmund belongs to C.S Lewis. "You and Me" belongs to Lifehouse.

I am fully aware that it might suck. xD But oh well I loved this idea and had to do it! :D

* * *

**You and Me**

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

How long had it been since Narnia? Edmund didn't know. But he still remembered when they were leaving Caspian and Aslan after his coronation, when Roxy hugged him goodbye. He couldn't forget it.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. Just how hard it is to keep track of the time now that we are out of Narnia." Edmund answered and they began to examine the painting on the wall.

A short while later, they were in Narnia, with their cousin, Eustace.

"Caspian!" They both yelled as they got on deck.

"Hold on you two!" Then he called Roxy up to the deck. The two siblings exchanged words as Roxy walked on deck. She walked over to them and hugged Lucy. Then Edmund saw her, really saw her. Every freckle and every dimple. Her acne was gone and her hair was long, and she looked…perfect, to him.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The two of them stood there awkwardly discussing Caspian's plans for them, until Roxy retreated below deck.

Later that day, everybody was on deck.

"You're staring at her." Lucy whispered to her brother.

"I know." He responded, as he kept staring as Roxy talked to Caspian.

"Everyone notices."

"I don't care." Edmund smiled as Lucy walked away

Roxy walked over to them, red in the face. "Stop staring at me! It's very noticeable, and there are other people onboard besides us." She whispered in his face, then walked over to Lucy.

"I can't." Edmund whispered to her retreating figure.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You've got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

Roxy looked up as Edmund approached her. "What?" She asked as she snapped her book closed.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked in a poor attempt to talk.

"Watching the stars." She replied looking at the sky.

"It's beautiful." Edmund said.

"Yep!" She muttered.

"Well…" Edmund tried to start but Roxy got up.

"Goodnight Edmund." She said as she stared to walk away.

Edmund jumped up to stop her. "Wait!"

"What!" Roxy whispered.

"I can't."

"Can't what?" She raised her dark eyebrows.

"Do anything right! My head is spinning and I don't know why! I have these butterflies that won't go away, and I don't know what to do!" Edmund threw his hands up in the air.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Roxy asked in a soft voice, folding her thin arms over her chest, smirking softly.

Edmund sighed.

"That's what I thought." Roxy said sadly as she turned to walk away. But Edmund caught her by the arm.

He looked her in the eyes, then kissed her full on the mouth, then pulled away. She just stood there staring up at him. He turned to walk away, but she grabbed him and kissed him back.

"I've been waiting for you to do that all day!" She whispered as they pulled apart. Both of them were smiling.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The next day, people on deck were suspicious of the two. They stayed close all day, staring at each other.

"What's going on between you two!" Caspian finally asked.

"This!" Edmund exclaimed. He grabbed Roxy around the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Crew members wolf whistled and hollered.

"How inappropriate." Eustace mumbled.

Roxy pulled away. "Well so is your face! But you don't hear me saying anything!" She said to Eustace as Edmund kissed her forehead.

Eustace stomped away.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Edmund whispered into her dark hair.

"Oh sure!" She poked his nose and walked away. Edmund stared after her.

"Wow." Caspian and Lucy chorused.

"Yeah…wow." Edmund smiled as Roxy turned around and winked at him. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other the rest of the day.

_There's something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

The two of them were down in Roxy's cabin later on.

She was laying on the ground and Edmund was sitting up on her bed, smiling down at her.

"What?" She asked as she sat up.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"Don't lie to me Pevensie! I know your tricks." She joked.

"There's something different about you." He said.

"Couldn't possibly be this could it." She pointed to her newly developed chest.

Edmund blushed. "NO! That's not it." He slipped off the bed and sat in front of her. "You seem more…"

"More what?" She asked.

"Well…"

"Oh just out with it!" She complained lightly as she leaned forward and touched his face.

"You seem, more…mature. I guess."

Roxy pressed her forehead to his. "Liar." She whispered.

"You know it." He kissed her again. They sat on the floor of her room, his hands tangled in her long hair, her arms around his neck, for a while.

He pulled away from her and stood up. She stared up at him wide eyed then stood up too.

He touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and she broke out in a grin, and launched herself at him. They tumbled backwards onto the bed.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
_and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I don't want to leave!" Roxy yelled.

"It is time, dear one." Aslan told her.

"This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes." Aslan answered.

Roxy buried her face in Edmund's shirt. "I don't

want to leave. I don't want to lose you!" She cried.

"I love you so much." Edmund whispered to her, tears brimming in his eyes. "But…maybe we will see each other again."

"I sure freakin hope so." She mumbled.

"Hey." He poked her chin and she looked up. "I'll never stop loving you."

She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down for one last kiss.

Eustace and Caspian looked away. Lucy stared. As soon as the two stopped, Lucy hugged her friend.

"You must go first, dear one." Aslan told Roxy. She sniffled and went to hug Caspian goodbye.

"Thank you so much, Caspian." She said. "You're like the big brother I never had."

He hugged her back. "You're like the little sister I never had."

She walked over to Eustace.

"Goodbye." He said.

"Goodbye." Then Eustace hugged her awkwardly.

She stared at Edmund for one last second. "I want you to have this." She reached behind her neck and undid the clasp on her necklace, then placed it in his hand. "It's a locket, and in it is a picture of me. Never forget." Tears slid down her cheek.

"I'll never stop staring at it." Edmund whispered and he hugged her.

Then, she released him and walked towards the portal. She turned her head one last time and smiled at them. Then, she was gone.

Once The Pevensies and Eustace got back, they all stared at the picture on the ground. Then, Lucy and Eustace left the room, leaving Edmund alone. He pulled out the locket and opened it. Inside, was a picture of Roxy smiling and making a peace sign. Edmund held the locket to his chest and laid down on his bed. He let the tears fall.

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_.

Roxy was back home, staring at a wall. She cried as she softly sang the song that echoed through her headphones. "Cus it's you and me. And all of the people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." She remembered Edmund and how he always stared at her.

* * *

**Note: **Wow...The song played 27 times while I wrote this...and I cried everytime xD

The end might be suckish BUT read a review please ^_^


End file.
